Sakura's Lovely Day Edited
by SaraChan1225
Summary: Edited on 2/12/2011. Summary is the same as last time. Rated T just to be safe. Tell me if you want a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would be alive and be with Sakura instead of Sasuke. A lot of OOCness. So be warned. Edited on Feb. 12, 2011.

A lone figure was flashing through the trees so fast, it was a blur. You could only see a quick flash of pink. Sakura Haruno, Konoha's Cherry Blossom and ANBU Captain, was very pissed. The twenty-five year old kunoichi was wondering just where her teammates got to. I mean she leaves them for a few minutes then they disappear.

'Why the hell can't they stay in one freaking spot? I mean really, I leave them for a few to take a bath in the spring. When I come back, they're gone. And I told them to stay there. Goes to show that boys don't freaking listen at all.'

"When a find those dumb asses, I am going to beat them senseless." Sakura mumbled under her breath and yet praying those morons didn't get killed or captured by some missing-nin.

All of a sudden, a kunai comes streaking out of the trees. Sakura dodged the missile and landed on the forest floor, with kunai in her hands. In a blur of red and black came two figures. Who turned out to be Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha.

'Oh goody, missing-nin. Just what I need.'Sakura thought sarcastically, then yelled out "What do you want Akatsuki?"

"Oh nothing really Pinky, we just got your boys." Kisame Hoshigaki said

'Great. I just love it when I am right. Not.'Sakura thought agitated

"Haruno, come quietly and we will bring you to them." Itachi, who had been quiet all this time, finally spoke. "No harm will come to you or them if you cooperate."

Sakura was contemplating this, then nodded and said "I will go with you." Being the Hokage's apprentice has given her special access to confidential information. She knows about why Itachi killed the clan. It was orders from the village she loved dearly. At first when she read the file, she couldn't believe Konoha would do something like that but she kind of could also. All villages had their own dirty little secrets. But it was better if she didn't tell Itachi that, yet because she doesn't know how he would react to that she knows.

'God, what a drag.'

Itachi thinking that she would refuse was mildly surprised at this, but did not show it. "Very well, we shall show you where we have them. Follow us." He said. Then leaped up into the trees followed closely behind Kisame and Sakura right on his heels. It didn't take very long to get where the boys were. In a small cave by the very stream where Sakura bathed not to long before. Itachi walked in and glanced behind to see that Kisame and Sakura followed him, and then placed a genjustu over the place so they wouldn't get interrupted. Sakura felt the genjustu being cast but didn't say anything.

"Your friends were not harmed," Itachi said and pointed towards two squirming boys, two very pissed of squirming boys, who were surprised then knocked out before they could do anything. "We caught them by surprise." Then strides over to get the gag that was in Naruto and Sai's mouth.

When Itachi took the gag out of Naruto's mouth, he started cussing up a storm. "You bastard, I am go-," Itachi put the gag back into his mouth. Sai didn't say a thing, just sat up and glared at both Kisame and Itachi. "So what happens now?" asks Sakura and looks up at a Itachi with a pleading in her eyes to go check on her teammates. Itachi nods at her and she goes over to the two bound boys. Her medical chakra quickly scans the two for injuries, when she finds none, she leans back on her heels, waiting for Itachi to answer her question.

"We will stay here for tonight, and then we will let you go tomorrow." Itachi said in way of an answer, and then went to go start a fire. Kisame went out to get something to eat. Not a couple minutes later they got a fire going with some fish eat.

"You're not that bad of a cook, shark-face." Sakura said by way of a compliment to Kisame, who laughed and didn't care about being called that and said "Well kitten, none of the others can cook worth a damn and its either Tobi or me who's cooking is decent enough."

It was silent after a little bit then Itachi couldn't take it anymore and asked "Haruno, why did you come with us? You could have just fought." Sakura stopped eating and thought for a moment, then said "I trust you." All of the males in the cave were surprised that she said something like that. She said she trusted a man who killed his entire clan, ruined his little brothers' life, and tries to kill her best friend and brother. What the hell is she thinking?

"Hn."

Itachi goes to sit by the cave entrance and watch for trouble, and think about what Sakura said. She said she trusts him, which is unusual, because she should hate for what he has done. But she said she trusts him. 'Damn that girl, I think I am starting to like her, maybe even love her.'

Sakura watched Itachi for a little bit, then went and laid down by her teammates.

Next Day

Sakura woke up and saw that both Itachi and Kisame were gone. By her side, to her a utter disbelief was a folded piece of paper and by the paper was a red rose. She slowly picked up the piece of paper and opened and what it said was:

Sakura-

I know that you know why I killed my clan. I took Naruto-kun and Sai-san because I wanted to see you and figure you out. I still cannot. You are hard to read. We will see each other again. Count on it.

Itachi

Sakura was looking forward to it.

And there you go. How was it? Good? Bad?

If you review, I'll give cookies.

Thanks for reading.

Inuyashasmistress25


	2. Authors Note

I am really sorry guys that I can't write the sequel just yet. School is hell and I have paper that I need to work on. I'll try to get to the sequel as soon as possible, but it might not be right away because I am going to Anime Detour in April. But I'll try to squeeze it in there. I enjoy your reviews and you can still give me ideas also. Thank you to the ones that did give me ideas. I will try to incorporate what I can into the sequel. Also the sequel is going to be T-M probably because of language and maybe a fight scene. I will try not to butcher the fight scene as much if I put it in there. Again thank you for your patience. I know how it feels to continue to read something and they take forever to write the next chapter. Not fun to wait.

Summary: Sakura meets Itachi again. You will have to read it to find out for yourself. ItaSaku. Rated T-M for language and violence. Yadayadayada. Disclaimer: we all know it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry about the wait. I am thinking about turning this into a multi-fic if that is alright. Alright enough chatter. Here you guys go.

Akatsuki Base

"Itachi, you are ordered to go and capture Sakura Haruno, a medic-nin in Konohagakure. Be careful with her though. She is an ANBU captain and has Tsunade's super strength. My sources tell me she going on a solo mission on the borders between Fire and Sand." Pein said

"Hn, understood"

"Also, bring a few others with you as backup."

"Hai"

Itachi left the room and closed the door. Then he smirked that trademark smirk of all the Uchihas. 'Finally, he thought, Sakura I am coming for you.' Then walked down the hallway still smirking. He needed to get Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori (They reanimated him and besides I like the guy). He had to brief him on their mission.

Konoha

"Sakura, your mission is to go heal an old woman named Nekobaa. She is an old friend of mine and I wish to return a favor. She is located on the border between Fire and Sand. Be wary of the Akatsuki and other S-class nin. Understood?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura said "I will return as soon as I can."

Tsunade smiled and said "Quit being so formal with me Sakura. You are practically my daughter."

Sakura smiled back and said "Well you are the Hokage after all, Mom."

The story is that Tsunade adopted Sakura after her parents died on a mission when she was sixteen. She loved the girl very much and would do anything for her.

Tsunade smirked and said "Alright smart ass, I'll see you when you get back. Stay safe."

Sakura smiled then poofed out of the room.

Well? Did you like it? It's kind of a filler but whatever. Read and Review please. I give cookies. I love hearing from you guys. ~Inuyashasmistress25


	4. Chapter 4

*dodges any kunai flying at me* I am really sorry guys that I took so damn long. Life just caught up to me and the next thing you know, it's freaking March. Finding a job sucks majorly and I am not in college yet (even though I graduated high school in 2011). But I am going to start college this coming fall hopefully. Anyway, enough of me talking and enjoy.

When Sakura got back to her apartment, she quickly packed a day or two of extra clothes, weapons, toiletries and a few medical supplies into a traveling scroll that she uses for these types of missions. She also quickly sharpened her standard ANBU sword.

She left a note for Ino telling her she went on a mission and to feed her cat, Sparky. She got him in an animal shelter when he was a kitten, and he was the only man in her life. He is a Siamese/Tabby mix and has these pretty sky blue eyes that are just captivating. Except he eats a lot, he is only a little chubby though.

'Okay, let's do this. If I finish this mission up, then I will go to a hot spring for a few days. Tsunade won't mind, since she has been bugging to go on a little vacation for the past few weeks.'

Sakura walked through the door and jumped to the rooftops. As she made her way, she started thinking about Sasuke, and how Naruto, Kakashi and Sai were doing in finding him.

'I hope they find him soon. He is going to be surprised that I made it to ANBU captain. He has a long way to go though, in me trusting him.'

After Sasuke tried to kill her, she just couldn't handle the pain and decided that he was never going to come back. Then, decided to say the hell with him and move on with her life. She quickly passed through the ranks and she was damn proud of herself that she did. Her teammates realized that she could take care of herself (with some death threats too) and they let her do just that.

Shaking out of her thoughts, she realized she was in the woods and poured some chakra to her legs to go faster. After a few hours, she decided to stop and rest. She ate a quick meal and started up again.

After a while, she came upon a cat that was sitting there. It seemed it was there waiting for her.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" The cat said.

"Hai"

"Follow me please, Nekobaa-sama is waiting for you."

Sakura followed the cat and after a few minutes saw a cave mouth that you could not see if you were not a ninja. When they got to the mouth, Sakura looked up and there was the Uchiha clan symbol engraved into the rock.

I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review. I will update faster if you do*puppy dog eyes* and I will give you either muffins or cookies. Take your pick.

Inuyashasmistress25


End file.
